Eli x Trixie
by Combined Gamers
Summary: Oneshots/Drabbles dedicated to my favorite pairing WARNING: some of these may contain my OC Scarlet
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I love Eli and Trixie so much that I decided to do this, that and I am stuck with my other story.**_

* * *

Rain

It was a rainy day in Slugterra (don't ask how) and everyone seemed not too bothered by it, Pronto was napping and the rest of the Shane Gang were watching a movie, or at least Kord was, Eli was more interested in drawing little imaginary shapes on Trixie's back as the two were lying together on a couch.

"Hey, Eli, what are you doing?" She whispered, not bothering to turn around.

He kissed the top of her head. "Nothing."

Suddenly a flash of appeared outside of the hideout, Trixie let out a whimper and moved away from Eli.

"Trixie, what's wron- "

"It's nothing, I just don't like lightning." She explained.

Eli held his arms open. "Come here, I'll help you."

Trixie crawled over and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, she did the same.

"Better?"

"Thank you Eli, I love you."

By the time the movie ended, everyone was asleep, but nobody in Slugterra could have slept better then the two who slept in each-others arms.

* * *

_**AN: Behold the first of many. Also reviews are very, very-2 hours later- very welcome  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**An: none of this is mine, all off this belongs to NightFuryofGallifrey**_

* * *

"Why do you always get so upset about things?!" Eli asked, exasperated.

"I'm not upset!" Trixie yelled.

"Oh, sure," Eli said, draging the word out. "I can see that."

"ERGH!" Trixie cried, clenching her fists. "Why do you have to be so... infuriating?!"

"Why are you so sensitive?" Eli shot back.

"I am not sensitive!"

"Then why are you yelling?" Eli shouted.

"Why are you yelling?" Trixie snapped back.

"Because you're yelling!"

"I'm only yelling because you're yelling!"

Eli covered his face with his hands before raising them in annoyance. "This is going nowhere!"

"Yes, it is," Trixie said. "Or it would be if you would stop shouting!"

"Me?" Eli shouted. "You're the one who started this in the first place!"

"Really?" Trixie shot back. "Who didn't inform me that he would be _three hours late_ for dinner?

"Well, who said I had to tell you where I'm going to be every second of the day?" Eli demanded. "You're not my mother!"

"I'm your wife!" Trixie snapped.

"Yeah, thanks, I noticed!"

Trixie let out another half-scream of frustration, turned on her heel and stormed away towards the door.

"Fine, yeah, sure, walk away..." Eli started, the door slamming before he could finish.

Eli turned around and stalked out the back door, slamming it behind him.

He rubbed his hands over his face, muttering to himself.

Lucky poked his head around the corner of the house, looking fearful.(In this, mechas are more sentient)Eli stomped through the dying grass that said winter was on its way over to his mecha. He climbed up onto Lucky's back. "C'mon, bud." he called to Burpy.

Lucky looked up at him curiously, but took off anyway.

They rode through the frosty fields, the cold wind biting through Eli's clothes. He hadn't remembered to bring a jacket.

Eli said nothing most of the ride. Why was Trixie so... touchy? One mistake, one miscommunication, and she would fly off the handle.

_I probably could have told her I was going to be late,_Eli thought, a feeling of guilt seeping in. He sighed.

Burpy looked up and frowned. Eli looked up, realizing that the clouds were getting thicker and the wind's bite fiercer. He rubbed his arms, shivering. "Think we're going to get a big snow tonight?" he asked.

Burpy rumbled.

Eli looked down at Burpy. "We should probably head back." He sighed. "I think I owe Trixie an apology."Burpy shot him a look that said "No duh". Eli glared at him. "Not helpful." He drove his mecha back towards Futuria cavern.

By the time they reached town, the snow had started to fall in fast, heavy torrents. Through the blur of white, Eli could just make out people and slugs heading towards the Town Hall.

Eli trudged through the snow in that direction. He found Kord and Pronto at the door, helping people and slugs inside.

"Hey Bro," Kord said. "I was starting to worry about you."

Eli shrugged and stepped inside, he parked his mecha as he didn't want it to rust. "I'm fine." He looked around the Town Hall, his gaze looking through the faces. "Have you guys seen Trixie?"

Kord shook his head. "Nope. Thought she was with you."

Eli frowned. "No. We uh... had a fight, and we stormed off our own ways. I went to Ride with Lucky, and..." An icy ripple of fear, like someone had shoved a handful of snow down his shirt, crept up his spine. "And... I don't know where she is."

Eli grabbed his blaster and loaded it with his Hoverbug.

"Eli, be careful out there!" Kord called.

Eli shot Bugsy, jumped on him and flew off, back out into the raging snowstorm.

"Trixie!" Eli cried out, but the wind snatched his voice away the moment it left his lips. _Where is she? _He thought frantically. He could barely see through the snow now. Burpy blew a shot of fire (his powers got a lot stronger) to light up the night momentarily, the white licking up the flame in a second.

_Where would she go?_Eli raked his mind frantically. He remembered her forest. She usually went there when she was upset.

Eli nudged Bugsy in the direction he thought was closest to the place she always turned out to be. Panic gnawed at him. He was worried that they wouldn't find her, or if they did, that it would be too late...

"Light it up, bud!" Eli shouted. Burpy lit another stream of fire. A glint of light, barely visible came from below, in the woods. _Her blaster!_

Eli nudged Bugsy to go down.

Then he saw her.

She was lying in the snow, half buried, her blaster lying next to her hand. Her eyes were closed.

"Trixie!" Eli cried.

Bugsy landed, and Eli lept off his back before he'd touched the ground. Eli stumbled, but ran through the snow that was nearly up to his knees now. He dropped to his knees next to her, pulling her out of the drift and into his arms.

The first thing that he noticed was how cold she felt. Her lips were turning blue around the edges, and her face looked even paler then the snow.

Eli stumbled to his feet, carrying her limp form in his arms. He spun around. Burpy gazed in another direction, like he was looking for something. He squeaked and looked at Eli, eyes wide. He waved his arm in the direction he was looking.

Eli stumbled towards Burpy, who lit a flame to guide his humans, and started plowing through the snow.

Eli followed the Infurnus blindly, devoting his attention from looking up to make sure he was still following Burpy, and looking down at his wife, holding her close to his chest, hoping for her to get warm.

Burpy let out a little squeal of joy and increased his speed. Eli looked up and squinted through the snow. Was that... it was, A cave!

They stumbled into the mouth of the cave. Eli went in ten feet from the entrance, then gently lowered Trixie to the ground.

"Trixie," he whispered. She was so still. He forced himself to reach for her pulse, tears of relief springing to his eyes when he found it.

Burpy lit a fire in the middle of the cave. Eli pulled Trixie closer to the fire. He took her hands in his and started rubbing, trying to get the life back into them.

A few minutes later, Trixie's eyelids flickered open, then closed.

"Trixie," Eli whispered, desperation creeping into his voice. "Trixie, can you hear me?"

Trixie's eyes flickered open. "Eli?" Her mouth moved, sound barely escaping her lips.

"I'm here," Eli answered. "I'm here."

"So tired..." She whispered, her eyelids lowering again.

"No!" Eli cried. "Trixie! Listen to me. You've got to stay awake! You can't fall back to sleep. Do you understand?"

Trixie nodded barely.

"We've got to get you warmer," Eli said, pulling her as close as he dared to the fire, rubbing her limbs with more intensity.

Burpy made the fire hotter. Eli felt the temperature rise significantly between the his body warmth and the fire.

Trixie stared at him, her face not as pale as it was before and eyes more open.

"Feeling warmer?" Eli asked, staring back at her anxiously.

"Much." Trixie answered. Eli helped her into a sitting position, pulling her closer to his side and wrapping his arms around her, willing his body heat to pass into hers.

"I'm sorry," Eli whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I would be late, and I'm sorry I stormed off."

Trixie shook her head. "I stormed off, too."

"You could have died." Eli whispered.

"So could you." Trixie whispered back.

Eli shook his head. "No, I couldn't have. I was too worried about you."

Trixie smiled, leaning her head against Eli's side. "I'm sorry I got so upset."

Eli shook his head. "You had a good reason to be. I should have told you I was going to be late."

"But I didn't need to get so upset," Trixie said, then stopped, laughing softly. "We're doing it again."

Eli smiled, and leaned over to kiss Trixie. "Let's just call it even."


End file.
